WorldGuard
WorldGuard is a plugin used to protect players' property. It is also used for towns. Regions are enabled in Survival and the Nether. Region ID's are world-specific and will not be found if you're in the Nether searching for one in Survival. To select the area of a region, use a stick. Left click to select position 1, right click to select position 2. Then claim or define a region. Normal Users Normal users can use the following WorldGuard commands: */region claim [ [ []]] Claims the selected area. Users can claim a maximum of 7 regions and each region can be a maximum of 30,000 blocks. */region info [] Provides information about the specified region, or, if no region is specified, provides information about the region you are standing in. */region select [] Selects the specified region, or, if no region is specified, selects the region you are standing in. */region list [] Lists the regions you own. */region flag -g [] Edits the flags for the specified region. Common values are "none" "allow" and "deny". Clickhere for a list of flags enabled in PlusCraft. Click here for a list of groups enabled in PlusCraft. */region setparent The child inherets owners, members, and flags from the parent. */region remove Deletes the specified region, or, if no region is specified, deletes the region you are standing in. */region tp Teleports you to the point specified by the region's teleport flag. */region addowner owner1 owner2 owner3 (etc.) */region addmember member2 member3 member4 (etc.) Adds members or owners to the specified region. Mayors Mayors can use the following WorldGuard commands: */region define owner1 owner2 owner3 (etc.) Basically the same as the claim command, but with lifted restrictions. */region setpriority Used to override the flags and properties of a region it is inside of or overlapping. This can be used on other users' regions as well. Mods Mods can only use the same commands as normal players, except they can bypass other players' region protections and delete other users' regions. Flags *passthrough Removes default region protection when you first create it. *build Deny or allow building or deleting blocks inside the region for nonmembers. Can also be set to nonowners. *enderpearl Deny or allow use of enderpearl teleportation inside of the region. *lighter Deny or allow use of flint and steel. *fire-spread Deny or allow fire spread. *chest-access Deny or allow players to open chests, furnaces, or other containers. *pistons Deny or allow activation of pistons. *use Deny or allow use of doors, buttons, pressure plates, etc. *snow-fall Deny or allow natural formation of snow. *snow-melt Deny or allow natural melting of snow. *ice-form Deny or allow natural formation of ice. *ice-melt Deny or allow natural melting of ice. *leaf-decay Deny or allow natural decaying of leaves. *grass-growth Deny or allow natural grass growth. *entry Deny or allow entry inside of the region for nonmembers. Can also be set to nonowners. *greeting Set a custom greeting message when entering. Color codes can be found here . *farewell Set a custom farewell message when leaving. Color codes can be found here . *teleport Sets the location you get teleported to when using the teleport command. Groups Certain groups exist which can be used in placement of player names using -g *trusted All players with the Trusted rank. *mayor All players who are recognised Mayors. *donor All players who have donated $10 or more. *mod* All players with the Mod rank. *staff* Players with the Mod or Admin rank. *admin* All the Admins. ''*These can be pointless in some situations because Mods and Admins can bypass region protection anyway.'' Examples and Other Help More help and examples can be found on the WorldGuard wiki. This is especially helpful for Mayors who want to further their understanding of WorldGuard. Category:Commands and Plugins